wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoomin' Zoomin'
'''Zoomin' Zoomin' '''is a song written and sung by Rebecca Anderson, which released December 6. Lyrics Slow down, ain't no zoomin' zoomin' Slow down, ain't no zoomin' zoomin' Slow down, ain't no zoomin' zoomin' Slow down, ain't no zoomin', no zoom Hey You can win my love, but there's a trick though Come figure me out, I can't give you a tip though There'll be no dreamy eyes, I don't fall for hypno Here goes a hint I'll keep it simple, I'm no sympth though These boys been tripping chasing back to kiss they lips though They send me texts, send me pics, they think they slick though Some send me flowers and some act just like some sickos Wanna win it wait a minute If you act nice you can get it If you act right can get it If you want my love better win it If you want my love better win it If you all lies then forget it If you uptight then forget it If you want my love better win it If you want my love better win it Wait a minute, wait a minute Slow down, ain't no zoomin' zoomin' Slow down, ain't no zoomin' zoomin' Slow down, ain't no zoomin' zoomin' Slow down, ain't no zoomin', no zoom Hey All these boys I call them actors winning Oscars They say they love us but they actually imposters Don't want no player, that's why I fired my roster I told my mans, of the future that he gotta be, be My prince charming, kinda gentle, kinda ghetto Don't want a man that be softer then that jell-o Don't want no puppet 'cause my name ain't gappetto Wanna win then treat me special If you act nice you can get it If you act right you can get it If you want my love better win it If you want my love better win it If you all lies then forget it If you uptight then forget it If you want my love better win it If you want my love better win it Wait a minute, wait a minute Slow down, ain't no zoomin' zoomin' Slow down, ain't no zoomin' zoomin' Slow down, ain't no zoomin' zoomin' Slow down, ain't no zoomin' no zoom Hey Yo, ain't no speeding, ain't no zoom, zoom You can take me on a date under the moon, moon If we gon kiss, it's gon be later never soon, soon You can get a ukulele play my tune, tune Play a sad song You think I'm easy huh? And now you're mad huh? You think I'm teasing huh? But I ain't teasing, you know I told you right from the start If you gon' win my love you better win my heart If you act nice you can get it If you act right you can get it If you want my love better win it If you want my love better win it If you all lies then forget it If you uptight then forget it If you want my love better win it If you want my love better win it Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute Category:Music Category:Heatherblast9's projects Category:Rebecca Anderson discography